ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Day 118: Lazy Day
Veemon and his Friend's first day off. Accustomed to always having a missions to execute. They aimlessly wandered the castle, unsure what else to do. Even asking Impmon, Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon how they spent their time off proved unhelpful. So he and his Friends eventually went to their usual spot. At the Tower of Digital Twilight Town They are eating Ice Cream Impmon: I'd knew you be here. Veemon: Impmon? Impmon: (Yawn) Man, I have a long nap. Are those Rookie Digimon here on summer vacation already?... Nope, can't be. It's much too early. Hawkmon: Summer Vacation? Impmon: It's a dream come true, that's what- where they get a whole month off. Dorumon: Month off!? Veemon: I wouldn't know what to do with that much? Hawkmon: We don't know how to fill a day. Impmon: You'll be surprised. They give you plenty of homework, and of course, you have to play with your friends everyday. Trust me, it's over before you can blink. Veemon: Well... We could deal with seven days, maybe. Impmon: Most Digimon spend the time just goofing off with their friends like yours. They save the homework till the end and then help each other finish it. Dorumon: That's sounds fun. Impmon: Hanging around with friends is fun. I'd forgotten all that since becoming a Nobody, I guess. So , howdid you spend your day, The Agumon and his friends has arrived Agumon: Hey, you guys. How did I know you'd be here? Dorumon: Where have you been? Gaomon: We didn't go anywhere. Falcomon: What about you guys? Did you guys go somewhere without us? Hawkmon: Impmon said that he take a long nap. Gaomon: What? You wasted your day off? Impmon: Except for you, guys, I work hard, so I'm tires, okay? Gaomon: Except for us and even team, maybe you're just out of shape. All: (Laugh) Impmon: Tomorrow is back to work. Veemon: Yes. Gaomon Hope we have some Summer Vacation on our own. Impmon: Oh right... I might not able to see you guys again for a while. Veemon: What do you mean? Impmon: They're sending me out on recon for a few days. Falcomon: To where? Impmon: Can't tell you. Gaomon: Why is that? Impmon: Is a Secret Mission. Agumon: But I thought that we were friends? Impmon: Look, I'm not about to tell you ALL my dark secret. Alright? Veemon: Dark Secret? Impmon: I'm just... Kidding you. I just gotta keep it a secret, or else Wizardmon will get on my case. You know how he can get? Dorumon: We know. Impmon: Try not to bungle everything while I'm gone, Alright? Gaomon: But, why would we want to do that? Impmon: Well, considering your track record, I just can't count on you guys. Agumon: Hey! Impmon: (Laugh) Falcomon: We can handle this, okay? Agumon: He's right, just you wait! All: (Laugh) Impmon went back to the Castle Wizardmon: Where were you? Impmon: You should know, it's my Day off, I can take all the time I want. Since when do I have to check in with you? Wizardmon: You're letting yourself get too attached to them. Impmon: Okay, whatever you say. Wizardmon: You know, you change. Category:Cutscenes